Quisiera saber más de ti DRABBLE
by Corvus-xx
Summary: -¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué sé tan poco sobre él? Quiero saber más de él, quiero ser más cercano a él, ayudarlo, ser... su amigo. -pensaba choromatsu con tristeza. Él solo ansiaba conocimiento, el otro solo ansiaba entendimiento.


Bueno, primero que nada... ¡HOLA~! lo siguiente es, ¡Al fin escribí algo de mi otp! (Si, es choroichi pero bueh~) y ojála les guste, estaba toda inspirada y creo que manejé bien (no excelente porque nunca he escrito algo con el pajerovsky) a los personajes djdjdj

Btw, un aviso, para las que siguen mi historia todobaku, resulta que yo me voy de gira de estudios por una semana y estaré ocupada, so... si o si tendré listo el 2do cap, eso~

 **Disclaimer** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Aclaraciones** esto es un AU donde los matsuno no son todos hermanos, algunos conviven juntos como choro e ichi. (Y ni idea si existe, sonaba bonito en mi mente).

 **Advertencias:** Drama tipo telenovela(?) y un Ichi muy bipolar/tsundere.

~~~

Vivimos bajo el mismo techo, comemos en la misma mesa pero... sé menos de lo que quisiera saber de él, solo sé que se hace llamar Ichimatsu y le gustan los gatos.

Ichimatsu y yo somos compañeros de piso hace un par de meses debido a un pequeño "incidente", ambos queríamos vivir en el mismo lugar y gracias a nuestra insistencia se optó por una solución simple que era compartir alquiler, ambos estabamos de acuerdo en eso.

-Gracias a Dios... -decías para ti mismo esa vez, quizás en ese momento te sentías aliviado de poder quedarte en tan magnífico apartamento.

-Quiero irme de aquí. -sollozabas en tu cama por las noches actuales, sentía la necesidad de ayudarte, como si de un impulso se tratase así que solo me dejé llevar.

-¿Puedo ayudarte, Ichimatsu? -dije mientras me encontraba acostado, provocando tu repentina sorpresa.

-¡¿E-eh?! ¿Estabas escuchando, Choromatsu? -preguntaste mientras te incorporabas en tu lecho, medio apenado y sorprendido.

-Lo siento, era inevitable, además suelo despertar muy seguido en medio de la noche. -respondí -De todas formas, creo que no estás muy bien, ¿no?

-E-esto... no

-¿Entonces...?

-Bueno -suspiraste -mi novio... quiero decir, exnovio, me ha terminado y... diablos, quiero morir ahora, soy una basura, ¿Por qué demonios no fui suficiente para él? -decías mientras llorabas.

-H-hey Ichimatsu, solo fue una ruptura, no es t-tan grave -dije nervioso, odiaba hablar sobre amor.

-¡¿Y tú que puedes saber sobre rupturas?! -te alteraste -¡Pasas todo el maldito día admirando un maldito póster de una maldita idol llamada Nyaa-chan! -gritó con furia.

Esa fue la maldita gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-... -aún con toda la impotencia e ira que sentía, me quedé en silencio, esperando así que el tan ansiado sueño llegara pero no fue así, estaba llorando en medio de la noche por las palabras de un desconocido.

-Y-yo... no, lo s-siento. -decías nervioso, ya estabas más tranquilo pero el daño hecho estaba.

-Creo que después de todo no necesitas ayuda, ¿no? -dije indiferente -pero... si necesitas algo, intentaré ayudarte de todos modos. -diablos, eso sí fue muy patético por mi parte.

-Uhm... muchas gracias -tu voz sonaba más tranquila ahora -Creo que será mejor si te cuento todo por la mañana, ¿no?

Por un momento pensé que sonreías, ojála haya sido así.

-S-si, supongo que es lo mejor.

-Buenas noches, Choromatsu~

-Descansa, Ichimatsu.

~~~

Puta oh, estuvo corto pero ¡vendrán más, lo prometo! y quiero agradecer todos los review que he recibido:( me ayudan harto a mejorar la forma en que escribo, de hecho, he estado detallando más el lugar donde se encuentran y demás fjdjzj eso, los quiero mucho a todos:( aunque no los conozca.

Lo digo una vez más (por si acaso) pidanme el ship que quieran, no me hace problemas~ wey, escribí osochibi (no muy bueno quizás...) y no escribiré sobre otras ships xD. Btw, recuerden que pueden ayudarme con críticas constructivas (bueno, no importa si recibo "negativas", debo aprender a aceptarlas, también ayudan(?) )

 _Hope fuera (por una semana, pero regresaré~ )._


End file.
